A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre:WisdomTeeth
by Mika-chan
Summary: My miniseries of shorts that take a look into T&Q's lives after the war. Just pointless fluff. Shounen ai


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre: Wisdom Teeth   
By Mika

Quatre moaned loudly, head lolling to the side. Trowa winced slightly, the pained sound coming from his lover causing him to willingly pass over the speed limit, the deserted road only further justifying his actions. Laws be damned for all Trowa cared at the moment. He'd go back to being the law-abiding citizen later, after he and Quatre were back in the pleasant comforts of their home. 

He sighed audibly, an act he rarely did in public, though his companion failed to take notice in his drug-induced state. Who knew he could get so worked up over a small matter like this? When compared to all other atrocities that could occur, like floods, or famine and the like, the matter of one pulling out their wisdom teeth barely holds much significance. Though one petite, Arabian blonde might disagree. It wasn't just one wisdom tooth being pulled, but three mind you and all being done the same day. The pains one goes through to maintain their personal hygiene. 

He smiled the barest of smiles at recalling the determined look on Quatre's face when he made the economical decision and the disapproving look the oral surgeon gave in response. He did try to convince the blonde to reconsider his choice, and no one could deny the efforts he put into it, but if there was one thing he knew well about Quatre was when he fell into one of his bouts of stubbornness, there was no way for anyone, even him, to convince the boy otherwise. 

A soft whimper seemed amplified in Trowa's ears and he urged the jeep to move faster. It didn't really seem logical that getting home would cease his lover's pain, but there was nothing else he could think of to do to help. 

He bit back a curse when he rolled over a particularly large pothole in the road that jostled both in the small car and elicited another small grunt of discomfort from the body beside him. He spared a quick glance to his side, now regretting even more that he wasn't firmer in his persuasion for setting two appointments instead of this horrendous idea of one. 

He really shouldn't blame this entirely on Quatre's stubbornness. If anything, it was partially his fault as well. He'd been traveling with the circus for about two months, not seeing Quatre even once save for the brief conversations they had over the videophones. He had finally been given a two-week vacation, beginning two days ago, and not one to miss the opportunity Quatre had also arranged the same two weeks off. In this way, they could finally spend some time together. 

He then received word from his sma-- not so tall -- lover about his dental predicament. An almost innocent and routine checkup turned out to be, as the blonde had termed it, "utterly disastrous, inconvenient and completely unnecessary." A stern look from Janice his dentist negated that last remark, but Trowa did agree to his lover's first two comments, though he did well in keeping his opinion to himself. No matter how much he wanted to side with Quatre in delaying this appointment to a later date, he couldn't quiet the annoying little voice in his mind whose soul purpose revolved around ensuring the well being of his golden-haired lover. 

Consciences and responsibilities were such a bother sometimes. 

Trowa was practically elated upon seeing the estate and pressed the accelerated completely down on to the floor. The road was smooth from then on, so he didn't have to worry about any obstacles in his way. He did fail to remember that servants were on the grounds and had almost run over the gardener. Thank goodness for the quick reflexes of gardeners, though Trowa would have to replace that potted plant the man was holding. 

He pulled up the paved driveway and in two seconds flat had turned off the engine, hopped out of his side of the car and ran around to Quatre's. Half-closed blue eyes met his and he looked back at them calmly, opening the door at the same time. 

Trowa moved to carry him out of the car, but was shrugged off albeit weakly. 

"I'm not that helpless..." came the tired mumble and respecting his tacit wish, Trowa moved to the side, watching as the other stepped carefully out of the car, ready at a moments notice to catch him if he showed any signs of falling. Quatre made it out safely though, despite Trowa's earlier doubts, and after closing the door, Trowa grasped his hand firmly, not caring whether his lover wanted the support or not because he was getting it anyway. There was no protest however and the gentle squeeze and tired smile he received relaxed him a few notches as he led them both along the walkway. 

By the time they reached the door, he was half carrying the other and worried for a split second on how he would manage to get his house keys out of his tight blue jeans and into the keyhole with just one hand. He was a clown, not a magician. 

That problem was quickly remedied however when the door opened almost immediately when they made it up the first steps. Thank the Gods, or rather Quatre-sama, for hiring help. To be honest, he wasn't too keen on the idea of having servants around, for once openly worried that they wouldn't have as much privacy as he--they wanted. But time and time and again they proved much useful. He also came quite fond of their housekeeper. Judy was her name. She was quite the lady and gave the atmosphere of the house a...well...a very nice "homey" feeling. 

"He did it again, didn't he?" A sigh. "You think running an entire corporation would give him sensible thinking skills." 

Did he also mention that she was the only other person out of the five of them who could actually extract a genuine smile out of him? 

"Aa," Trowa nodded in her direction as he walked into the house. "One would think so." This he said a bit chidingly to the one he held. 

Quatre blinked bleary eyes in response, looking at both of them before closing them again. "No fair..." he mumbled softly,"...ganging up on me...when I can't think straight..." 

Judy ruffled his hair lightly. "You know I don't mean nothing by it, Quatre-san," she said, before a thought seem to come to mind and she looked up contemplatively. "You know...come to think of it, when I got my wisdom teeth out it wasn't as bad as you're putting it out to be. Sure it hurt some afterwards, but what tooth doesn't hurt after you take it out?" She then gave off a suspicious look, humor-filled eyes peering through thin slits. "I hope you're not just playing for Trowa-san's sympathy, though I can understand why," she finished with a wink to the brunette's direction. 

Before Trowa could even think of a response, Quatre took that moment to push himself from his side and to stand upright. All shreds of haziness dissolved in an instant, though clearly forced and was replaced with a tinge of annoyance. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," he said simply in his business-type tone. With more determination in his step than before, he made his way to the stairs and started to climb them. 

Both watched him leave, an air of uneasiness filling the air. Judy bit her lower lip, glancing uncertainly at Trowa. 

Trowa could offer no more than a reassuring, yet uneasy, smile in response, his attention split between the fretting maid in front of him and the Arabian prince behind the closed door of their bedroom. Before she could even speak, he spoke the few words she needed to hear. 

"It's not your fault. I'll go talk to him." 

She nodded stiffly, leaving him to do just that. 

When he opened the door to his and Quatre's room, he found the teen lying on the king-sized bed, eyes staring listlessly to the window on his right. Trowa crossed the floor in a matter of seconds and sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, shifting Quatre a bit. 

Quatre would have turned away if he was able to, but the soreness in his mouth didn't allow him to move his face all that much. Instead, he settled on closing his eyes as a hand came to brush over his temple with feather-like touches. Trowa waited in silence; it wasn't really in his character to initiate a conversation and they both knew that. He would if need be, but right now, it wasn't his to start. 

"I'm sorry." 

Trowa listened carefully as the blonde continued. "I didn't...I..." he sighed, the slightest bit of frustration entering his voice as his eyes moved down to his chest. "I didn't mean to act the way I did. I suppose I was just looking forward to these two weeks and four days are already wasted...I don't know." Quatre glanced up, some of his usual cheerfulness returning to him. "This wasn't what I had planned at all." 

"Nor was it mine," was Trowa's reply before he moved to lie on his side, his head propped up on one of his hands. "But," he added quickly afterwards, "Despite the circumstances, I am doing what I've wanted to do in a long time." 

A smile formed on Quatre's lips, discrediting the questioning look that formed on his features in response to the statement. "Mm? And what's that?" 

Trowa smiled in return, knowing the other already knew the answer to the question. He leaned over so that his body partially covered the other and placed a chaste kiss on slightly puffy lips. He pulled away just enough so that he could gaze deeply into blue eyes. "I'm able to be with you. All of you. Not just a face on a computer screen." 

Quatre couldn't help but smile, the barest of winces appearing on his face before leaving again; Trowa could be so sweet and sincere sometimes. 

Raising his hand, Quatre brushed his cheek lightly. Trowa closed his eyes in reflex, leaning into the touch and relishing the sensation. Only when a stifled yawn met his ears did he open them again. A sheepish grin and half-closed eyes came to view and he released a soft breath. "Sleep." 

"I don't..." A yawn. "...want to. I want...you." 

Though the words weren't too coherent, he understood perfectly. Lying down completely next to him, Trowa wound one of his hands around the dozing body and pulled him close. Positioning his chin over Quatre's soft mass of platinum blonde hair, he relaxed completely. Despite it still being daylight outside, he couldn't think of a place he'd rather be than here with the love of his life in his arms. 

He himself began to nod off when the body in his arms shifted a bit. 

"Trowa..." 

"Mm?" 

"When my mouth swells into the shape of a golf ball tomorrow, promise me you won't laugh." 

... 

"...I promise." 

A pause. 

"And no pictures." 

... 

"We'll talk." 

The End 

Note: I myself have not had my wisdom teeth pulled yet (though my sister did and she gave me the lovely golf ball line ^^), so what Quatre experienced might well be over exaggerated...but just pretend with me for my sake ^^ Pretend...pretend ^_^;; Thank you =) 

Mika-chan   
August 1, 2000 


End file.
